The use of configurable integrated circuits (“IC's”) has dramatically increased in recent years. One example of a configurable IC is a field programmable gate array (“FPGA”). An FPGA is a field programmable IC that has an internal array of logic circuits (also called logic blocks) that are connected together through numerous interconnect circuits (also called interconnects) and that are surrounded by input/output blocks. Like some other configurable IC's, the logic circuits and interconnect circuits of an FPGA are configurable.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a configurable logic circuit 100. This logic circuit can be configured to perform a number of different functions. As shown in FIG. 1, the logic circuit 100 receives a set of input data 105 and a set of configuration data 110. The configuration data set is stored in a set of SRAM cells 115. From the set of functions that the logic circuit 100 can perform, the configuration data set specifies a particular function that this circuit has to perform on the input data set. Once the logic circuit performs its function on the input data set, it provides the output of this function on a set of output lines 120. The logic circuit 100 is said to be configurable, as the configuration data set “configures” the logic circuit to perform a particular function, and this configuration data set can be modified by writing new data in the SRAM cells.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of a configurable interconnect circuit 200. This interconnect circuit 200 connects a set of input data 205 to a set of output data 210. This circuit receives configuration data bits 215 that are stored in a set of SRAM cells 220. The configuration bits specify how the interconnect circuit should connect the input data set to the output data set. The interconnect circuit 200 is said to be configurable, as the configuration data set “configures” the interconnect circuit to use a particular connection scheme that connects the input data set to the output data set in a desired manner. Moreover, this configuration data set can be modified by writing new data in the SRAM cells.
FIG. 3 illustrates one example of the interconnect circuit 200. This example is a 4-to-1 multiplexer 300. Based on the configuration bits 215 that this multiplexer receives, the multiplexer 300 passes one of its four inputs 205 to its output 305. FIG. 4 illustrates a decoder 400, which is another example of the interconnect circuit 200. Based on the configuration bits 215 that this decoder receives, the decoder 400 passes its one input 405 to one or more of its outputs 210, while having the outputs that are not connected to the input at a constant value (e.g., ground or VDD) or at a high impedance state.
FPGA's have become popular as their configurable logic and interconnect circuits allow the FPGA's to be adaptively configured by system manufacturers for their particular applications. Also, in recent years, several configurable IC's have been suggested that are capable of reconfiguration at runtime. However, there has not been much innovation regarding IC's that can configure one or more times during one clock cycle. Consequently, most reconfigurable IC's take several cycles (e.g., tens, hundreds, or thousands of cycles) to reconfigure.
Recently, some have suggested a new type of configurable IC that is called a via programmable gate array (“VPGA”). U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,182 (“the '182 patent”) discloses such configurable circuits, This patent defines a VPGA as a configurable IC similar to an FPGA except that in a VPGA the programmability is provided by modifying the placement of vias rather than modifying data bits stored in a memory. As further stated in this patent, in the interconnect structure of a VPGA, the programmable interconnect point is a single via, which replaces several transistors in an FPGA.
There is a need in the art for configurable IC's that use novel VPGA structures. There is also a need in the art for configurable IC's that can configure at least once during each clock cycle. Ideally, the configurable IC can configure multiple times within one clock cycle. Such configurability would have many advantages, such as enabling an IC to perform numerous functions within any given clock cycle.